Suvival of the Fittest
by Kiru the Firey
Summary: AU What would have happened if Moonbay hadn’t came by to save Thomas
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hey this is my first Zoids fic. ^_^ Anyway. Here's the summery.  
  
Summery: AU What would have happened if Moonbay hadn't came by to save Thomas   
  
at the end of The Emperors Holiday ? What would have happened if Thomas had to get   
  
back to the GF base on his own. Until he meets a girl. A girl who will help him, and that   
  
he might end up loving more than Fiona.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Kiru her friend Rein, The Optical Stealth Blade Tiger, The Shadow   
  
Panther OS and more characters whom you don't recognize.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Survival of the fittest   
  
Prologue  
  
(A/N: I DIDN'T CREATE THIS!!! THIS IS THE END OF THE EMPERORS HOLIDAY   
  
EPISODE REVISED A LITTLE!!)  
  
Thomas sighed heavily as the Dibison made its way acrossed the barren   
  
wasteland. Then he asked himself for the tenth time why he had came this way. 'oh yeah,' he   
  
thought 'so I could think by myself.' Then he sighed again and thought 'She loves Van.   
  
She'll never love me.' Then he shook his head and said out loud, "I'll just tell her when   
  
I'm confident enough. Just like I told Lady Maryann that I would." He continued like this   
  
for awhile before Beeks sensors went off. Out of the fog that had earlier covered the area   
  
came a black/blue & red dinosaur like zoid. Thomas's eyes narrowed and he said " I know   
  
who you are."  
  
Then Ravens voice came over the comm. link. "Where's Van?" Thomas glared   
  
and spoke in a cold voice.  
  
"You should leave the empire Raven your a disgrace!"   
  
Then Raven spoke again. "I'll ask you one last time. Where's Van?"  
  
But Thomas just shrugged and said "I don't know."   
  
Raven just smirked then said "You have no useful information. It's been a slice   
  
talking to you. SHADOW READY THE CHARGED PARTICLE GUN!"  
  
Then Thomas a second later yelled out, "BEEK READY THE MEGALO MAX!"  
  
Raven/Thomas, "FIRE!"  
  
The two beams crashed into each other and fought for control. Suddenly   
  
Thomas heard something tearing above his head. He turned to look through the canopy   
  
at the tube that sent energy to the Megalo Max Gun as it broke. Thomas turned back around   
  
in his seat his eyes wide and terrified as the Megalo Max stopped and said "Oh shit," as the   
  
Charged Particle Gun came rushing strait at him. His life flashed before his eyes. He saw   
  
his parents, he saw Carl, he saw a few friends from the past, then he saw Van and finally   
  
Fiona. He closed his eyes as the blast hit destroying the canopy and sending shards of   
  
glass down upon him. Then he whispered "goodbye my love" and sank into sweet oblivion.  
  
A/N: There you go. Don't worry Thomas isn't going to die! ^_^ I love Thomas I'd   
  
never kill him off. 


	2. Battles

A/n: OKAY!! Here's the first chapter in my fic. Yes BOW BEFORE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See first chapter I'll no longer be writing this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Battles  
  
Thomas moaned in pain as he awoke from unconsciousness. Out of habit he reached over to push the button that would pop the canopy, but it wasn't there. He opened his eyes for the first time and saw the ground. His eyes widened in horror as he remembered what had happened. Raven had destroyed his Dibison! "Beek" he said "give me a damage report." But when Beek didn't report back he got worried. He looked at the hard-drive where Beek went. Beek was not there. Thomas stared open mouthed at the hard-drive until he remembered something. Just recently he had uploaded a system into Beek that would eject him from the hard-drive if anything happened to the zoid core. His eyes widened in horror as this thought crossed his mind. Then he attempted to turn but yelled in pain instead. He looked at his arm and for the first time noticed how much pain he was in.  
  
A shard of glass had pierced his left arm, nailing it to the seat. Both his legs had glass shards piercing through them. He stared at his injuries as tears of pain fell from his brilliant green eyes. He then used his good arm to remove almost all of the shards of the canopy from his arms, legs, and torso. After he had done that he tried to stand but only collapsed back into the seat. He started to cry again.  
  
Thomas attempted to dry his tears by thinking what the others would think. He could see it now. Van and Fiona laughing at his foolishness. The Emperor firing him for failing to defeat Raven. And worst of all his brother, Karl, saying he was a disgrace to the Shubaltz name. He then proceeded to look on the floor for Beek. He found him close to the seat and grabbed him along with the laptop computer he always kept under the seat for emergencies such as this. He quickly (as quickly as anyone who can only use his right arm can) pushed Beek into the hard-drive and proceeded to gather information. "Beek" he asked his voice weak with pain. "Are you all right? Do you have any damage?" Beek whistled back an answer and asked him the same question. "Unfortunately no Beek I'm not." Then "Beek could you send out a distress signal to all zoids in the area? Thanks." Then he laid back and waited for help to come.  
  
"Hey! Is there anyone alive in there?" Thomas woke from his slumber as a voice blared over an intercom. It was a zoid. One he had never seen before. It was a type of cat with blades and an OS (optical stealth) system attached. Thomas nodded his head and shouted as loud as his pain-filled voice would allow. "Yes! Please help me I'm injured badly!" Then the cockpit of the strange zoid and a girl jumped out running up to him. Thomas stared as she neared the wreckage of the Dibison. She ran as quickly as she could to the Dibison and quickly climbed into the cockpit. She gasp when she saw Thomas. "OH MY GOD! Are you alright?" Then she proceeded to pick him up and jump to the ground. Running back to her own zoid. She yelled something and there was a flash of light from the top of the zoid. A red and black organoid landed in front of them. Thomas couldn't help but stare. This organoid was like none he had ever seen before. It had a similar structure to the Gun Sniper, It was black with red plates here and there. It looked like it had similar flying equipment to Zeke. Thomas then shuddered and fell onto his knees exhausted from pain and loss of blood. He heard the girl say "Riku. Hurry get him into Sora quick we need to get him some help!" Then he passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Two Days Later  
  
The Guardian Force was searching. Searching for their lost Pilot Thomas Shubaltz. They were combing the area where Thomas had last been seen. They were all in groups of two. The first group was Van, Fiona and the mercenary Irvine. "I really hope that he isn't just laying out on a beach somewhere," said Van. "That's the kind of thing I expect from Thomas. I really don't see how he got onto the Guardian Force."  
  
Irvine grinned and replied "well I haven't met this guy but I believe that he reminds me of someone I know." Then they heard a Zoid off to their left and turned to look. What they saw the Iron Kong Mk-II walking past, as if in a daze. Colonel Karl Shubaltz slowly then made his way around a canyon. Irvine stared then asked Van. "What's the matter with him?" Inside the Blade Liger Van smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Thomas is Colonel Shubaltzs little brother." Van was about to tell Irvine more when a scream went up over the communications link.  
  
"AAHH THOMAS!" It was Karl. Van and Irvine took one look at each other and the ran. They ran around the canyon where Karl had went and stopped dead in their tracks. It was the Dibison & it was totaled. Karl could be seen running to the totaled Zoid. He jumped into was left of the cockpit and looked around. After noticing that Thomas wasn't there he checked for Beek. Beek wasn't there either. Then he took in the full extent of the damage. The Megalo Max cannons had been destroyed. The Zoid core had been hit. The canopy had been shattered Karl could see shards of it everywhere then he noticed something he hadn't seen. Blood and lots of it had stained the seat. His eyes widened at the site of this then he jumped down and ran around yelling at the top of his lungs. "THOMAS! THOMAS! THOMAS WHERE ARE YOU?" When no answer came he dropped to his knees and started to cry. Then he stopped. His men would be here soon. They couldn't see him like this he wouldn't allow it. Slowly he got back into the Mk-II and picked up the totaled Dibison. Then he heard something that caught his interests over the radio.  
  
"Do you reckon it was bandits?" It was that mercenary Irvine.  
  
"If it was then I'm guessing they took Thomas and Beek with them. I feel so sorry for Thomas." That was Van. Karl couldn't help. Images started flashing over his mind. Thomas being tortured. Thomas lying on the floor of some cold dungeon. Thomas dead. He shook his head and unknown to him he started to cry again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"There's no doubt about it. The Dibison was destroyed by a charged particle beam. We have reason to believe that Lt. Thomas Shubaltz is no longer alive." Karl ground his teeth together as he listened. Raven, it had to be him. No one else had piloted a zoid with a charged particle gun! Then he stood so fast that his chair fell out from behind him. Then he turned at started to leave but the voice of the Emperor stopped him. "Colonel Shubaltz," asked Rudolph " the Empire no longer has an officer in the Guardian Force. Would you like to had the position?" Karl thought it over. This was it! He thought the perfect opportunity to avenge his brothers death! Karl then nodded and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Two Months Later  
  
"AND AGAIN TEAM SHADOW FIRE WINS THE TOURNAMENT! ONLY THIS TIME WITH A NEW MEMBER GIVE IT UP FOR KIRU, RIKU AND THE NEWEST MEMBER OF TEAM SHADOW FLAME JAGER!" Kiru stood as her name was called and waved at the audience from the cockpit of her zoid. She felt Riku de-fuse with the Blade Panther OS to go bask in the glory of stardom. But she noticed that Jager didn't stand or wave when his name was called. "Come on Jager," she said through the Comm. link he had given her. "Bask in the glory of stardom for once. Even Riku does and Riku hates attention!" But Jager just waved at her for a moment then moved his zoid off the battle field. Sighing she followed him. She didn't understand Jager. She hadn't ever since she had found him in the totaled Dibison two months ago. He never wanted attention and he cried in his sleep (she hadn't told him about this). When asked why he never wanted attention his only answer was 'someone might recognize me'. That only told her that he had probably been a thief or something. But she didn't care, he was her Jager and no one would take him away from her.  
  
Jager sighed as he piloted his zoid off the field. He wanted the attention but he could not have it. He sighed again and shook his head. He then looked around the cockpit of his new zoid. It was way different than the Dibison he used to pilot back when he was Tomas Richard Shubaltz. He snarled as he thought that and shook the thoughts out of his head. Thomas Shubaltz was dead. He died along with his Dibison two months ago. Jager could still remember it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Thomas moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. He then remembered everything that had happened to him since he left Van and Fiona. He sat up quickly which was a stupid thing to do. He let out a short yelp of pain and clutched his gut with his right hand. "HEY!" yelled a voice that he would come to know well and be quite fond of. "YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE UP! LIE BACK DOWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF WORSE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!" He slowly obeyed and looked at person who had screamed this. She was tall almost as tall as he was. She had black hair pulled back into a ponytail set high on her head. Her eyes were green only a little darker than his. He gaped she was beautiful! She walked up to his bedside and said "I'm sorry for yelling but I have a problem controlling myself. I like to yell." Then she asked "how are you feeling? Can you move your left arm or your legs?" Thomas moved his arms and legs to show that it was possible and answered her first question.  
  
"I guess I feel okay but it still hurts."  
  
"Okay," said the girl "so who are you?" Thomas was about to answer when a thought crossed his mind. What was the point of telling this person that he was Thomas Shubaltz, former Imperial officer in the Guardian Force. She'd just take him back to the base where all he'd face was discrimination, getting fired and his brother's disappointment. He then looked at her and said "Jager my name is Jager."  
  
"Okay then Jager," she said smiling "How would you like to join a team I forming for a zoids tournament?" Thomas/ Jager looked at her then smirked. Then Jager then spoke for the first time. "I'd love to."  
  
*end Flashback*  
  
And that was it he'd been a member of Team Shadow Fire ever since. Later he had learned the girls name was Kiru, watched his own funeral from a distance (not many people showed) & gotten his new zoid. The Storm Fang was the first of its kind. It was a cat zoid similar to a Zaber Fang, but it was different. It was a top notch zoid. It had blades on its legs and an OS system. It also had a built in heat detection system. All in all it was one of the most powerful zoids imaginable. And it had taken all the money he and Kiru had and a little 'persuasion' methods to get it. Its one weakness was that he could only fight for 5 minutes at a time. He looked over his cockpit then grinned as he heard Beek whistle. Out of everything that had changed, he hadn't had the heart to change or get rid of Beek. Smiling he answered his friend then he took off his helmet and jumped out of his cockpit.  
  
Later that Night  
  
Kiru laughed and smiled as she threw the prize money into the air. "YEA," she yelled "WE'RE RICH! YOU HEAR THAT JAGER WE'RE RICH!"  
  
Jager smiled at her and said "yea Kiru it seems that we are." Then he got up stretched and said "where's Riku?" Kiru grinned and replied,  
  
"He's off basking in the glory of the winners circle. Where else would he be?" They were sitting around a campfire about 5 miles south of the tournament grounds. Kiru then proceeded to pick up all of the money put it in her backpack then start to lay out her sleeping bag. Start being the keyword. Jager, who had been staring into the campfire, suddenly jumped up yelling "WATCH OUT!" and bowling into her side. A second later the sand flew into the air as a missile exploded into the dirt.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Kiru as two Zaber Fangs came bounding over the hills at them. Jager snarled and yelled as he ran for his Storm Fang, "COWARDS! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK AN UNARMED OPPONENT!" But he was stopped at one of the Zaber Fangs fired at him knocking him off of his feet.  
  
"JAGER ARE YOU OKAY?" That was Kiru running to him. Jager groaned turned over and started to get up but stopped as he saw what was standing above him. It was one of the Zaber Fangs. The pilot in the cockpit smirked and yelled over a loud speaker. "Your team disgraced mine! Now I shall extract my revenge!" The Zaber Fang then slammed its paw into Jager crushing him. "JAGER!" Yelled Kiru and she ran faster only to have the other Zaber Fang step in her way and start firing at her making her dodge out of the way. Kiru continued to dodge the blasts as quickly as she could and then she heard Jager scream.  
  
Then out the dust that had formed around the unfair battle two cat type Zoids came. One, a custom Zaber Fang itself, opened fire on the Zaber that was crushing Jager. The other, a blue blade liger, unsheathed its blades and sliced off the legs of the Zaber firing on Kiru. As the firing at her ceased Kiru ran as fast as she could to where Jager lay. He was bleeding badly. All of his old injuries had opened back up and he was almost unconscious. As she held his head in her lap she sat crying until he spoke, "Kiru," he said his voice weak. "Don't tell them who I am." Kiru nodded slowly her tears dropping onto Jagers face and she whispered back. "Okay Jager I won't tell." Then Jager smiled and fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Well there ya go hope ya like. 


End file.
